


尘埃

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995
Summary: 战争背景，ABO，A负责作战，O需要提供“特殊服务”





	尘埃

“这些拿去。”萨米扔给梅苏特两块洗净的白布，“在你的床单洗好之前先用吧，还有一块是给马尔科的。”  
“你怎么不直接拿给他？”  
“你不要明知故问了。”萨米悄悄墙壁，暗示梅苏特隔壁房间发生的事情。  
“又是马茨那家伙？”梅苏特知趣地笑笑。  
马尔科两眼瞪着天花板，马茨的头埋在他的脖颈间，贪婪地嗅着他的体香，接着朝一个带有针孔的位置用力咬下去。  
“嘶。。。就会咬我，变态。”  
这是马茨在性爱中的常态，他喜欢破坏掉马尔科释放信息素的原点，似乎这样，就征服了马尔科的心。  
“你有没有发现你后颈处的香气最浓最甜美。”马茨开始舔舐刚才留下的伤口，双手抓弄着马尔科的腿根。  
“所有Omega都是这个样子，啊。。。你也闻过不少吧。”马尔科环在马茨背部的手慢慢滑向腹部，游走在肚脐中央，像是有意而为之。  
“你不知道玫瑰香让人是非难辨。”马茨的手向上推弄，在寻到一片泥泞的地方时，他狡猾地笑了，“好比现在。”  
“今天这么啰嗦？这可不像你。”  
“因为我想看着你。。。看着你自己做给我看。”他凑到马尔科耳边，吹出一口热气。  
“得寸进尺。”马尔科的身体抖了一下，抱住双腿，半缩在床边。  
“怎么？害怕了？”  
“把洋洋得意的表情收一收。”  
马尔科默默翻了个白眼，重新平躺在床上，用手拉开双腿，直到双眼能望到最羞耻的部位。后穴湿润地不成样子，轻而易举地容纳了自己的两根手指，马尔科嘴角上扬，开始寻找那个让任何一个床伴都恋恋不舍的敏感点。又一根手指进入，与前两根手指一起，每次都碰到最深处，当指尖扫过凹陷处的时候，马尔科猛地发出一阵呻吟，等他回过神，发现白浊的液体早已溅到床单下裸露的木板上。1  
“靠！！”  
面前的一幕让马茨惊呆了，是他自己把马尔科想得太单纯。马尔科半软的身体瘫在床头，马茨知道不能再忍耐下去了，他走上前抓起马尔科的肩膀，肿胀的分身直接贯穿对方的身体。  
“啊！！！你们这些人都一个样，发情的狼！”  
突如其来的冲击让马尔科感到眩晕，他有气无力地捶打着马茨的背部。  
“你们呢？你们不也是表面清纯而已。”  
马茨加大了动作幅度，与马尔科紧紧地纠缠在一起，床板也随着他们的节奏晃动起来，发出吱吱的响声。马尔科再次望向天花板，他的眼前满是白色的亮光，身体早已被抽空，只剩下一个永无止境地运动着的躯壳。  
“Lewy。。。。。”  
这是他昏睡前的最后一句话。  
马茨的动作放缓了。沉睡的马尔科干净地如同一个婴儿，可他却摸不透这个婴儿的心。  
“原来不过如此。”  
马茨嘴上说着，心一横，继续操干起来，他不知道自己面对的是马尔科，还是一具丧失灵魂的肉体。  
马尔科醒来的时候，马茨早就不见了，床边留下一张纸条，上面写着“保重”。马尔科缓缓支起身体，把纸条揉成一团，放入口中咽下去。  
“萨米叫我拿给你的床单。”梅苏特推开门扔过去一块白布，“结束啦？”  
“嗯。”  
“马茨经常来找你。”  
“你不也总是能见到托马斯。”  
“他是个可怜的逃兵，我全当安慰他。可马茨不一样。”  
“无论马茨做出什么选择，我也是无法做出选择的。你也是，我们都是。”  
“你心里有他吗？”  
“我不清楚。。。但我的心从没变过，只属于Lewy。”  
“。。。不说这些了。”梅苏特站起来，从长外套的口袋里掏出两个东西含在嘴中，“我给你个东西。”  
马尔科好奇看着梅苏特，只见对方轻轻吻住他的嘴，将一个球形的物体推入他的口中。  
“牛奶糖。”  
“好甜。”


End file.
